A Talk
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: Willow and Matt talk.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A talk about magic.

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer 

Summery: This is a short ficlet that deals with Willow's decision to have Matt start to teach her Elvin magic.

Rating: G

Timeline: During the story, A New Beginning. Written by me.

Disclaimer: Joss owns Willow and the Buffyverse, I own Matt.

Feedback: would be nice.

Distribution: please give me credit if you use.

Summers house…………..Basement.

Matt and Willow are sitting down in the basement one night, Matt is about to start to teach a magic lesson to Willow. They each are sitting in a couple of bean bag chairs a few feet apart. In between them was a book, and several different objects of different sizes. Willow is looking over the stuff in front of her and then looked up at Matt and said, "Hey Matt, before we start this lesson, I just want to understand, why this type of magic is different then other types of magic?"

Matt looks at Willow and thinks for a minute before answering. "Well, the first difference is that Elvin magic does not need any kind of ingredients. Plus with Elvin magic the rules that apply to it are very important. With it there are also guidelines in its use."

Willow looks at Matt then asks, "Please tell me again what are the rules and guidelines?"

Matt picks up the book which is Willow's Elvin spell book and looks at it while he starts to talk. "Well first the rules. One, You never use this magic against a human. The only type to use on humans is the healing spells. You do not use attack magic's to harm a human. Rule number Two. Never use it in anger. Third, no one that doesn't know the truth should ever be allowed access to your spell book. Even know that the book is written in Elvin, they could still harm themselves or others accidentally." 

Willow nodded her head showing that she understood what Matt was saying.

Matt then continued, "Elvin magic can be very useful when it is used correctly. It can heal any wound short of death. It can sometimes make everyday things easy or sometimes it can make them harder. You can use Elvin magic for just about anything, but there are more rules in its use. One, Whatever you do, never mess with time." At Willow's questioning look Matt continued. "If you don't know what you are doing with any type of time magic you could accidentally mess up the time stream. And that is a very big no-no. Even I don't mess with time itself, but I do a type of phasing magic, which is a high level type of magic. Two, when using Elvin magic, be careful if you channel to much it will tire you out."

Willow shook her head then said, "The reason that I wanted you to go over that again was that I wanted to make sure my decision to have you teach this to me was the right one. Because before, the magic was starting to overcome me. It was like a drug, and it was like I could never get enough. It was because I started to misuse it that Tara left me. I am not mad at her, hell I am still in love with her but it is now more like the love me and Buffy have, the love of best friends. I still don't know what she will say when she finds out that I am starting to use magic again."

Matt smiled then said, "Willow, you don't have to worry if she says anything have her come and talk to me.

TBC………Maybe……

Authors note…… If you would like me to continue with this please R/R. to understand who Matt is please read my other story titled A New Beginning…. 


	2. Part 2

A Talk…….. Part 2.…….. Matt and Tara talk.

Summers house………. Living room

Matt is sitting in the living room reading a book, when he hears the door bell. He gets up and answers the door. When he opens the door he sees that Tara is standing there. Matt then says, "Hi. Come on in. Willow and Buffy won't be home for a awhile." Matt said this while he let Tara come inside.

After walking into the living room, Tara turned to Matt and said, "Actually, the reason that I am here, is that I need to talk to you." Tara and Matt sit down, then Tara continues. "For the last two nights I have had a dream. In that dream, some odd things happen."

Matt looks at Tara then asks, "What kind off odd things?" Matt knows what things she is talking about. 

Tara shakes her head, then says, "Well, things like, Me and Willow still together, Buffy and Spike hating each other. Xander and Anya, is not married. Then in the dream Buffy and I get shot by Warren, and I die. But some stranger heals Buffy and then takes Warren somewhere. Then I am in Heaven, then the stranger shows up and it is apparently you. But you are wearing armor and have wings. And you can also use magic. Then Willow goes all evil and tries to kill Buffy but you stop her. And also Spike leaves and it appears everything is wrong. Then I woke up. Do you think that their was something to my dream?"

Matt looked at Tara for a minute before saying, "Tara, what you dreamed did happen but only in a alternate universe. And yes I can use magic. The magic that I use is called Elven magic. Also I do have wings. My other name is Katel. I was a Elven prince. And yes the others do know."

Tara looked at Matt in some surprise before saying, "What do you mean was a prince?"

Matt looked at Tara then said, "You have to promise not to tell the others that I am the King of all the Elven Realms."

Tara looked impressed, then said, "I promise not to tell. Is it possible for you to teach me some Elven magic?" Tara asked this last a little hopefully.

Matt smiled then said, "Yes I will. And I also promise not to tell."

Tara looked at Matt wondering what he was talking about. "What?"

Matt smiled again and said, "I said, I promise not to say anything to the others about your girlfriend."

Tara looked a little embarrassed and then said, "Oh. Thanks. Wait, how did you know?"

Matt tapped his head with a finger and then said, "I am also telepathic. Also I'm telekinetic." 

Tara shook her head then smiled and then said, "Thanks for lending me your ear Matt. Well I need to get going. I have class in a half hour. Bye."

Tara thanked Matt then left the house. On the way back to the college, she couldn't help thinking about her new girlfriend. They had been friends since they first meet, but at she just started to date Willow. Tara knew that her new love was not old enough to be doing anything, but yet, they liked to make out since they started to go out.

TBC………….. Who is Tara's girlfriend…….. Find out later………..


End file.
